bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:At0micb0mb123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:At0micb0mb123 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- McJeff (Talk) 23:24, July 21, 2010 hey you can have our characters meet in the story. My character comes to Bullworth before Davidson, about at the time Jimmy takes over the Bullies clique. So i think our characters should meet in Biology or something. Or, Davidson gets switched roommates to being with Greg after a while. It's fine with me either way, so our characters should be friends in the story whoops, sorry i forgot to leave my signature on my last message SirLinkalot96 14:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96SirLinkalot96 14:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Awesome I'm still working on chapter 4. At0micb0mb123 Our blogs Hi! So, we were talking about including each other in our stories...so, any ideas on how we meet? I'm usually ok with anything, but I do make minor edits, like what I say. If you've changed your mind it's cool. Thanks! Jenny Vincent 01:13, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey, so, I saw your new chapter. Anyway, id you haven't changed your mind or anything, here's how I show up, you can change it if you want. Sorry, I just dont want to sound pushy.; (I'm telling it from Brian's point of view) "Wow, really? Talk about protective!" a female voice sounded. A girl in a red bullworth outfit with an old boy's leather jacket walked up next to Johnny. She had brown hair a little longer then her sholders, and black chuck taylor boots. "Hey, who are you?" she asked me. "Brian Davidson" I answered. "Cool. I'm Jenny Wolf." she said, smiling. You can add more, I just kind of summarized what I'd do. Jenny Vincent 22:31, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey atomic bomb, I maybe not able to write my story for a couple days because I'm going to a wedding in New York City. I might sneak my laptop on the trip and get some work done on my story. SirLinkalot96 23:36, July 28, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96SirLinkalot96 23:36, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Coooooool, won't get to far without ya. At0micb0mb123 23:38, July 28, 2010 (UTC) K just hang in there for a couple days and do ur story with Jenny. Say in your story that u haven't seen much of Greg at all. And I found out i can't bring my laptop because it's like 20 bucks an hour for Wi-Fi. so I don't think I can bring my laptop Oh yeah SirLinkalot96 01:05, July 29, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Im back from new york so ill set to work on my story and catch up with u and jenny Oh yeah, SirLinkalot96 03:29, August 2, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Catching you up!!! =) Mk, so, SirLinkAlot96's been gone, too, so I dunno what he's been up to. (Btw, sorry about ur uncle :( I'm working on my last chapter, prom's been by, and Jenny might've been leaving Bullworth. It's best you just read the chapters, so I don't babble on and on :) So, that's pretty much all that's been happening. Jenny Vincent 23:08, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Idiot Wtf is up with chapter 14? 55% complete? Are you stupid? Just write it nuff said. Nah I'm just kidding Bullyrocks! 00:30, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, bro! You finally have an account. At0micb0mb123 00:34, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I'm back! So my story is officially back in business! I had to go to the Bahamas as a family trip, so I'm not leaving again. SirLinkalot96 03:42, August 17, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey if you haven't read Chapter 10 of my story, check it out! tell me if you aren't ok with what Brian does. SirLinkalot96 18:05, August 17, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Karensarahrocks Hi. Karen got a 2 week block for this. It later got shortened to about one week. Then she and Dan fought because she wouldn't sign her comments. And then she Honestly, she and Dan antagonized each other, and if it was just me, she'd probably be on her 2nd strike rather than her third. And then she did this. But you look at the way she acted all over wikia and you have to realize she simply refused to be civil to others. Even if I felt like arguing with Dan and unblocking her, it wouldn't last. McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:01, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :She also got this warning as her last warning. So in my view the block was not harsh as it seems. Dan the Man 1983 00:10, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't thimk it was harsh. At0micb0mb123 00:12, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Brotherly love You suck! Bullyrocks! 02:47, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Guys, can you keep this to blogs please, any insults on talkpages will be taken seriously whether it's brotherly love or not. Dan the Man 1983 02:49, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh sorry Bullyrocks! 02:54, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::No worries. Dan the Man 1983 03:01, August 19, 2010 (UTC)